Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-96.242.128.123-20190123002738
Hi guys this is a really rough draft of a short story/ fanfiction I was writing. I don't mean to offend anyone with it and just hope you enjoy my own take on the story. (also feel free to give me any criticisms or comment you have about the story... because it's not that good. That's enough of my own rambling now enjoy the story) Keefe sat alone in his room listening to the endless sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. It had been a month since he last spoke to Sophie and he had been the one to reach out to her. He felt forgotten. Just because Sophie didn't get matched wasn't the end of the world but she and Fitz seemed to think it was, constantly searching for some type of validation or proof that their relationship was perfect. And, Keefe thought, I guess it is. Keefe was over helping Sophie find her parents, over being there for her whenever she needed him yet only recieving hate from his best friend for a mistake he made so long ago, he was over constantly having to put on a smile and forcing jokes, he was over having to be everyone's firend yet receiving nothing in return, he was over all of it. Even Sophie the one person he could always rely on actually being there for him and not just in the moment but whenever he needed someone, she didn't even talk to him anymore let alone ask how he was doing. And yes, he knew he was being selfish but they had been so close and it felt like they were furthor than ever but that didn't matter no one even notice. All everyone cared about was how cute and "perfect" Sophie and Fitz were and Keefe was just done he could't take it anymore. Yes, all he wanted was for Sophie and Fitz to be happy and if that meant taking a step back then he would but it didn't cause it to hurt any less. Next time she calls for me Keefe resolved, I won't go, she made her choice and now I have to make mine. With this Keefe felt a comfort, at least a comfort in maybe finally being free of Sophie even if he still loved her. That's when his imparter lit up with the name Sophie Foster glowing on the screen. Keefe scrambled to pick it up to see a tear stained face and the most beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. "Keefe." Her voice broke. "Where are you?" Asked Keefe already getting ready to rush to where ever she needed him. "In, In-" she began to sob and just turned her imparter to show her surroundings. Keefe instantly recognized the place, "I'll be right there" he said and hung up already pulling out his own pathfinder. It didn't matter if he wasn't the "one" for Sophie at least not now. He would go and he would help her and be there for her and maybe, just maybe, one day she would look at him in a new way. Keefe shook his head, no he couldn't wish that on Fitz but it didn't matter because deep in his mind he still heald that hope. He stepped into the light and was rushed towards Sophie, the girl who he could't help but be there for no matter what. THE END